twoje_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Planeta Ziemia w ok. 67 wieku
'Ziemia Alternatywnej Przyszłości-' to nasza planeta za tysiące lat. Jest stworzona przez Billa Ciphera. Historia Wstęp Jest rok 2345 zaczyna się groza, okazuje się po tym jak Pomonus, gigant obfitości został odkryty, pewnego razu wybuchł. Był tak gruby i wielki, że jego wybuch był przyczyną mutacji ludzi. Ludzie pozostali nielicznym gatunkiem wśród: Serpentów, Czarnoarmistów, Tytanów, Cyklopów, Gigantów i wielu innych. Na czele potężnych tytanów stanął Craxous najambitniejszy i najsilniejszy tytan. Craxous walczył i za każdym razem był godny walki. Ciclopie dowodził razem z Catty'm i Rhordem. Początkowe Walki,Wojny i Spory Jednak tytan zawsze tworzył szkody które odbudowywali, ale on znów niszczył. Zamrażano go, rozszczepiano na części, a on zawsze powracał. W nowych i starych formach, Czarnoarmiści zawsze po jego stronie, czasami też Serpentowie, lecz rzadko. Atak pod Dowództwem Najmłodzsego Czasami byli tylko jego podopieczni, w 67 wieku Serpentowie i Czarna Armia stali się zjednoczeniem i zdobyli Tytanpolis (na cześć tytanów,stolica Tytanii) , pod dowództwem Crath'ego. Stycher odzyskuje panowanie, Król Walki na czele Później Król Walki zrzucił go z tego stanowiska i powołał Stychera, poprzedniego wodza Serpentów na swoją prawą rękę. Okazało się że Król Walki to Rohdo, wuj Crath'ego pod kontrolą Craxousa przez Zbroję Nikłego Rozumu i Wielkiej Siły . Udało się go uratować do czego przyczynił się Crath'y ale sam poczuł pokusę założenia hełmu i zbroi, sam stał się pod władzą Króla Tytanów. Został powstrzymany i zmieniony z powrotem w małego wnuka Craxousa. Powrót Craxousa i jego Telepatia Później pojawił się Rhord i rozszczepił zamrożnych tytanów. Jednak Craxous powrócił i mimo świetnej walki Serpenta niezależnego wrócił do sił i do parunastu kończyn zakończonych bronią białą i palną. Jednak został w porę zamrożony. Nazwę zmieniono na "Sterdom" zamiast "Tytanpolis", Cratthoos zaatakował Sterdom, i Crath zawalczył z nim mimo, że to jego ojciec, wyrwał go z pod kontroli Craxousa, niestety podczas walki zasilana maszynami głowa wujka Rohda, odpadła i zginął. Pojawili się nowi serpentowie z Moltenii. Atak Purpurowy, Obalenie i Mars Po krótkim okresie spokoju zaatakowali nieznani dotąd serpentowie, którzy pozostali źli. Na czele ich stał Macabrius, ale zabił go Hectorg, zaatakowali Sterdom i prawie go zdobyli, gdyby nie Stycher. Wrogowie rozbili swoje obozy, czekamy na ostateczną bitwę. Nagle wyrwały się Gobliny- przybyły ze skażonego Marsa, pod dowództwem Seismosa, króla Goblinów. Gobliny stanęły po stronie Hectorga, co pogarsza sytuację Sterdomu. Pojawia się Snitraach czyli serpent z kamienia i bronił innych. Hectorg został pokonany, ponieważ źli Serpentowie się od niego odwrócili, i zaczęli należeć do Sterdomu. Niestety, potworny serpent zabił Cratha. Został zamknięty, i z braku tlenu i pożywienia umarł. Stycher został Wodzem Serpentów. Seismos został Serpentem, lecz wrócił na Marsa. Car Ivan i Atak Anubisa Tymczasem ktoś uchylił wrota Wymiaru przeklętych. Car Ivan i jego podwładni ruszyli na Sterdom. Znaleźli zwoje przedstawiające Anubisa, i jego niewolników. Ivan pomyślał że mógłby być jak Anubis. Uwolnił cały wymiar i wszystkich pozamieniał w Anubisyjczyków, siebie też. Po 2 dniach zwyciężył Sterdom, a jak to zrobił- Kratzar- jedyny nie-Anubisyjczyk zbuntował się i rzucił na Ivana wystrzelili w górę walcząc w uścisku. Kratzar rozkazał Stycherowi zabić ich obu mocą berła. Serpent wykonał polecenie. Kratzar odpokutował za swoje czyny, za rzeź niewinnych osób. Pozostali zostali odczarowani i służą jako jeńcy Sterdomowi. Pojawili się też goblinowie, których atak błyskawicznie odparto. Zamknięto ich króla w Gigantonii. Krwisty Serpent przybywa do Pałacu Następnie na ulice Sterdomu zawitał ostani z krwistoczerwonych, władających przez wieki plemieniem Serpent imieniem Netherdomez. Utworzył sobie berło i spokojnie przyłączył się do Sterdomu. Podczas gdy nowy szlachcic się dołączył, on wskrzesił zwolenników Craxousa, kościanych samurajów. Pojawił się mówiąc że chce coś ogłosić. Tak naprawdę zaatakował Sterdom samurajami. Z trudem Stredom odprał atak i samurajowie są ich jeńcami. Netherdomez został wrzucony do pustego wymiaru przeklętych. Zamknięto wymiar, a berło jego ma teraz Stycher. Węgorze i Powrót Zła Pojawiają się w Sterdomie Anguilianie- czyli pół ludzie pół węgorze. Zbliża się ich bitwa ze Sterdomczykami. Przewodzi im Anguall. Wielka walka coraz bliżej, trwają przygotowania. W tajemnicy Anguall dotwarza tajemnicze stworzenie, które najwyraźniej jest jego Panem. W końcu pokazane stworzenie to wąż, wątły, wychudły, zapolował na zwykłego Sterdomczyka i go połknął. Przetwarzanie dobiegło końca. Poznaliśmy smutną prawdę- Hectorg powrócił i stanął na czele Węgorzy. Jednak nagle wyłania się Crath, okazało się, że jego też ktoś odtworzył. Hectorg zaczął zamieniać ludzi, i stworzył kilku Anguilianów, i wzkrzesił Antrachsta i Sprintiaxa- dwa szkielety. Do grupy miał dołączyć stary męderzec Plantie, jednak on chciał zawładnąć Anguilianami, na szczęście zmieniono go w jednego z nich i stanął na czele głównej armii bojowej. Jednak mimo bitew przegrywał. W końcu jeden z żołnierzy- Splantras, który używa jadowego berła pokonał go i dostał władzę. Jednak on był mocny, nia dał sobie wejść na głowę, już stał się numerem #3 w Plemieniu Anguilian. Bitwa wciąż nie roztrzygnięta. Nadeszła chwila, chwila ostatecznej bitwy. Splantras ruszył z wojskiem do przodu. Jednak Glazour i Snaketon ruszyli w wir walki. Słynni obrońcy Sterdomu-Jake,Rohdo, Kevin i oczywiście Crath ruszyli do boju. Antrachst i Sprintiax zostali jeńcami. Armia została wybita doszczętnie przez wyżej wspomnianych. Spalntras został wysłany do Wymiaru Przeklętych. Anguall został zabrany przez Ciclopie'go i wrzucony do wspomnianego wymiaru. Hectorg, który został sam został przeklęty i zrzucony do tego wymiaru. Niestety okazało się że wszystko to sprawka Craxousa. Craxous postanowił stworzyć nowe zło, lecz co to będzie? Państwa Powracają Nastąpiła rewolucja na Ziemii, Moltenia Zach. tworzy rokosz na Króla Moltenii, i stworzenia Nowego Cesarstwa Chińskeigo. Państwa się odnawiają. Zło Nigdy Nie Śpi,Sterdom w Ruinie Craxous atakuje jednak ginie, Rohdo się poświęca i zmienia w czystą energię która zabija ich obu. Tymczasem w Przeklętym Wymiarze Hectorg tworzy swojego klona który otwiera wymiar od zewnątrz przesłany w jajku przez strażników. Wykluwa się Hectorg2 i otwiera wymiar. Wraz z Anguallem Hectorg atakuje Sterdom. Hectorg używa elektrycznych opasek by opętać Sterdomczyków. Trorg zabija Angualla, a wcześniej wraca by zająć miejsce Cratha, gdy on zajął miejsce Rohda. Ze szczątków Angualla, Hectorg robi klony które opętają Trorga. Naszczęście, gdy Hectorg zasaidł na tronie Ciclopie,Jake i Rhod razem ze Stycherem uciekli by znów ruszyć. Pozostali zostali albo opętani albo zastraszeni. Wreszcie ruszają na elektrownię, wyłączają prąd i opaski nie opętały już Sterdomczyków. Hectorg i Splantras zostali wrzuceni do Przeklętego Wymiaru (Splantras był po stronie Hect'a). Później Ciclopie kazał go wyciągnąć i poddać torturom. Najpierw wyrwano mu Ogon i ręce. Później przysmażyli nad Wulkanem, a na koniec rzucili "Niech Zdycha-Mówił Ciclopie". Jednak ta wiązka tkanek wciąż mogła żyć. Cyborg na czele, Zdobywca powraca Kultyści Hect'a wzięli ją i próbowali go odrodzić. Kiedy to nie poskutkowało zakuli go w zbroję i zaszyli się gdzieś w Anglii. Hectorg w Zbroi Cyborga wyzwolił innych z Przeklętego Wymiaru i ruszyli na krótko na Sterdom. Zrobili rozróbę i uciekli. Hectorg zabrał Splantrasowi ciało i zmienił się w siebie. Wygląda trochę inaczej ale podobnie. Splantrasowi dał ciało jakiegoś wojownika nieopoodal. Później Hectorg rusza na Sterdom i na nie wiele czasu zostaje Królem, Został tytanem i zniewolił sterdom. Niestety owy Serpent został zdegradowany i prawie zabity, ulitowano się jednak nad nim i puszczono. Kosmici też Istnieją... Po jakimś czasie zdobyto nowe wiadomości. Otóż obie strony dowiedziały się że Craxous stworzył Sześć Idealnych Broni. Otóż Jake, Trorg, Kevin i Crath je znaleźli. Crathoos-Ojciec Cratha, został w nieznanych okolicznościach przywrócony do życia. Został on powiernikiem jednej z tych broni. Jedną z owych oręży znalazł Hectorg. Gdy nastała cisza, i czas się tylko budować i wznosić, nagle zła istota zeszła na ziemię. Pochodzący z Planety Saqoon, Saqendianin zwany Vateptorem Vatzem-Raptorem przyłączył się do Hectorga. Owy żadny krwi, mackowaty stwór został Kapitanem Oddziałów lekkiej jazdy i piechoty na froncie. Niedługo po tym- przyszli jego "koledzy" chodź to były bardziej prymitywne wersje jego rasy to jednak zawładnęły ciałami 3 potwórów i stanęły za Vateptorem. Krótki atak na Sterdom spowodował rany u sterdomskich Kawalerów. Kiedy doszli do siebie nagle z furią spadł statek kosmiczny i rozbił się o ziemię! Ze statku wyszedł podobny kosmita rasy Armaldiańskiej. Powiedział że jest Cesarzem tej Planety, jednak wybito jego naród i wyrzucono. Okazało się że to była sprawka Hectorga z Macabrów. Szybko udali się na Armaldię i zginęło dwóch sterdomczyków ale zginął także Vateptor. Okazało się że jego lud specjalnie się schował na jego rozkaz, a on planował atak na ziemię i pocharatał tą wymęczoną jednostkę sterdomską i wystrzelił na ziemię, zrabował im także statek. W ramach zemsty Sterdom wypowiedział wojnę Armaldii i ruszyli. Wygrali ziemianie ale Armaldyjski Cesarz Atwerg został wiązkiem komórek i zbudował zbroję którą wyleciał na ziemię, zgarnął bronie i stał się tytanem. Atwerg jednak nie docenił Jake'a który odkrył moc, kiedy jest maksymalnie wściekły, rośnie i staje się bardziej potężny. Gdy wreszcie Jake doszedł do doskonałej formy fizycznej był równie wielki, i zaczął niszczyć Cesarza Armaldii. Catty, Ciclopie i Rhod zaczęli mu w tym pomagać aż wyrwali mu kończyny i wykończyli. Wspieranego Technologią Atwerga zabił Jake kopniakiem który wysadził sztuczne serce Atwerga i zginął. Po odbudowaniu armii okazało się że Hectorg wchłonął moc tytańską ale nie był na tyle silny by stać się tytanem, więc został pokracznym gigantem z wielością nóg i rąk. Obalił Sterdom, ale Jake wyrywał kończyny. Jednak Hect, przeszedł metamorfozę i stał się roninem. Zabił on Ciclopiego, Rhoda, Snitrę i Rubera. Sterdom opłakiwał Władcę i tych wielkich wojowników. Naszczęście Catty wpadł na genialny pomysł. Otóż zamieniono ich w zombie, i użyto lekarstwa, które wynalazł Ciclopie. Turniej o Władzę Ciclopie po swojej śmierci pomyślał że jednak jest tylko śmiertelnikiem, i wkrótce umrze. A więc zorganizował turniej. Kto go wygra-dostanie władzę po Imperatorze Cyrylu Ignisie Carmondzie Lopezie Ottonie Predatenie Igorze Edwuzmanderze całe Cesarstwo Anglii. Turniej o Władzę na Sterdomie zorganizowano i Hectorg, który przyszedł wziął w nim udział. Turniej wygrał Catty i został Księciem. Po krótkim czasie wrócił Percival- Dowódca rebeli Anty-Craxousowej. Zaginął, ale wrócił i Ciclopie oddał mu tron. Androidy idą do Boju Kevin pragnie stworzyć idealnego obrońcę Sterdomu. Tworzy Androida Marvina Johna. Marvin jest stworzony z wyidealizowanych komórek. Jest jeszcze w pierwotnej protoformie i czeka na przepoczwarzenie po którym dojdzie do transformacji. Przetransformował, a w tym czasie Blitzardon- Cesarz Tempestoru wraz z Lordem Jekyllem przybyli zniewolić ziemian. Marvin nie z powodu chęci pomocy, ale z chciwości wchłonął Jekylla w siebie. Teraz się powiększył i zaczął bić sterdomczyków. Sterdom zaczął postrzegać go jako wroga. Zwlaszcza gdy wchłonął Venomada. Potężny olbrzym uzbrojony po zęby siał postrach i zniszczenie. I nagle... wybuchł. Wszyscy myśleli że to przesilenie go zniszczyło i że już po nim. Ale to była kolejna transformacja. Zmniejszył się ale doszedł do formy doskonałej. Znał technikę bojową każdego we wrzechświecie, używał jej. Sterdomczycy prawie by zginęli, gdyby nie jego twórca- Kevin który otworzył portal międzyczasowy który przeniósł go do chwili przepoczwarzania Marvina Johna, a może raczej Marvola-bo takie przybrał imię. W porę zniszczył poczwarkę mieczem i wrócił do jego czasu, gdzie Marvolo miał zadać ostateczny cios Percivalowi ale.. zaczął się rozpadać, aż w końcu został po nim tylko hełm. Cała jego moc zawarła się w hełmie. Chcąc naprawić błąd, Kevin stworzył drugiego Androida- Marvina Johna Juniora. Marvin Jr. posiadał DNA Marvola i wkrótce też sprzeciwił się swojemu twórcy. Jednak został szybko pokonany. Jak to mówią do trzech razy sztuka. 3 android nazywa się Martin Jonatan i jest przyzwoity. Martin jest doskonały i raczej nie będzie wrogiem. Blitzardon postanowił ukarać potomka Marvolo i zabił Marty'ego. Jednak zrobił to z pomocą Oddziału Omega. Oddział ten uzyskał formę doskonałą. Jednak okazuje się że Androidy jeszcze nie "wyginęły". Zanim Marvolo zabito, przewidział że może przegrać więc stworzył syna- Gismo. Android osiągnął formę doskonałą. Wyleciał w kosmos na Planetę Tempestor, gdzie zabił Blitzardona przeszywając go ręką. Został nowym Imperatorem Tempestoru. Mając Oddział Omega natarł na Ziemię. Catty nie mógł się pogodzić z tym że nie osiągnął owej doskonałej formy. Trenował non stop bez wytchnienia. Cattusanin w walce z Togharem- Starszym Sztabowym Porucznikiem Oddziału Omega, uwolnił wielką moc i osiągnął formę doskonałą, pokonał Toghara i zabił Zoriarka- Kapitana Omega. Zoriark został przywrócony do życia ale obalony przez Toghara. Gismo zaatakował calutką armią ale Hectorg i Rhod też osiągnęli formę doskonałą i pokonali siły Gisma. Wściekły Gismo odleciał w kosmos. Koniec! Gismo i Król Goblinów- Seismos zawarli pakt. Ich pakt polegał na unicestwieniu Ziemii. Tymczasem pół Sterdomu osiągnęło formę doskonałą, i stworzono lepszą wersję Gismo- Gismo Juniora. Seismos wystartował z Księżyca Ziemii w statku i zaatakował Ziemię.G. Junior próbował go zatrzymać, ale zginął pod wpływem siły statku. Ale statek leciał dalej. Seismos z pełną mocą... uderzył w powierzchnię docierając do jądra ziemii, i je niszcząc! Ziemia eksplodowała! A co zostało?- Niektórzy sterdomczycy zostali uratowani cudem przez Catty'ego, Rhoda i Hectorga. Przenieśli się na bezludną Planetę Dokan. Seismo prawdopodobnie zginął. A co z Gismo?- Cóż, pod wpływem wybuchu stracił nogę, rękę, ogon, stracił bok i miał niesprawną lewą półkulę mózgową. Prawie by zginął gdyby nie pewien naukowiec, który właśnie przemierzał Układ Słoneczny. Seismos też ledwo przeżył. Gismo dał protezy, gorzej było z Seismem. Zostało po nim kilka tkanek, i mózg. Zakonserwowano to i stworzono androida o podobnej sylwetce. Do owego Androida włożono ten mózg i tkanki i przeżył. Androidy Kontratakują! Cattarianin Catty i inni wylądowali na Dokan. Hectorg przyłączył się na stłąe do armii. Nie ma co zbierać, Samurajowie są w Przeklętym Wymiarze. Po jakimś czasie zdołano odbudować miasto. Nazwano je Nowy Sterdom. Jednak na odległej planetoidzie Oxus siedzi Seismos wraz z Gismo... Czy chcesz wiedzieć co się dalej stało? Znajdziesz dalszą opowieść na stronie Planeta Dokan w 67 Wieku. Państwa Nowe Cesarstwo Mandaryńsko-Chińskie Rokosz powstał w Moltenii Zachodniej, ale oni osiedlili się we Wschodniej. Obecne rządy sprawuje Cesarz Mandarin I. Stolicą tego państwa jest Mandarong. Państwo zajmuje dzisiejszą Syberię, Chiny, Japonię, Singapur i część Indonezji. Ustrój to Monarchia. Sam Mandarin I strzałą w klatkę piersiową obalił Króla Alphmara IV- Króla Moltenii. Wojsko ma typowo wschodnie zbroje, i broń. Zostało zniszczone wraz z wybuchem Ziemii. Nowe Imperium Angielskie To Imperium rozbiło się do większych rozmiarów niż dawne Imperium Brytyjskie ułożone z kolonii. Rządzi ono dzisiejszą: Brytanią, Irlandią, Francją, Norwegią, Szwecją, Danią, Niemcami zachodnimi, Niderlandami, Belgią, Luksemburgiem, Austrią, Włochami, Hiszpanią, USA, Kanadą, Brazylią, Peru Chile i Australią. Stolica to Sterdom, na Niderlandach, rozbili bowiem oni ZTTP, a wprowadzili to Imperium. Współpracują z Imperium Polskim, i Cesarstwem Chińskim. Rządzi nim Ciclopie. Żołnierze są tacy sami jak na starym Sterdomie. Zostało zniszczone wraz z wybuchem Ziemii. Imperium Polskie Tutaj mamy też wielkie Imperium. To państwo ma stolicę w Cracowie. Obejmuje ono: Polskę, Czechy,Słowację, Litwę Łotwę i Estonię, Białoruś, Rosję, Ukrainę, Węgry, Turcję i pomniejsze arabskie państwa, Rumunię, Bułgarię, Finlandię i Kazachstan oraz Kirigistan, Uzbekistan a także Tadżykistan. Formalnie Niemcy wschodnie są ich lennikiem. Rządy tam sprawuje Cesarz Gerard I. Oni też przyczyniali się do protestów. Zostało zniszczone wraz z wybuchem Ziemii. Niemcy Wschodnie Państwo ukształtowane na fundamencie ze starchu. NIemcy okupowani z zachodu przez Anglików, nazwali się Niemcami Wschodnimi, ale przez rozruchy łużyckie straciły w sile, i są Polskim Lennikiem. Zostało zniszczone wraz z wybuchem Ziemii. Ciekawoski * Serpentowie są inspirowani wężonami z Ninjago. * Cała planeta jest robiona z inspiracją serialu "Pora na Przygodę". * Niektóre nazwy są zapożyczone z mitów. Galeria Flag Państw Polska 67.png|Flaga Polski w 67 Wieku Anglia 67.png|Angielska Flaga w 67 Chiny 67.png|Chińska Flaga w 67 Wieku Niemcy 67.png|Flaga Niemiec Wsch. ze szczególną akuzją do Polski i Anglii Kategoria:Jake398 Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Przyszłość